This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Trucks such as pickups and trucks having a cargo box can be a quite popular type of vehicle because the cargo box enables objects of various sizes to be placed therein and transported. The cargo box pickup generally has a floor surface or bed that is bounded by a front or forward wall, opposing side walls, and a tailgate providing a rearward wall.
Tonneau covers can be used to enclose the cargo box to protect the contents against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants, and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. In some cases, the tonneau covers can be formed of generally planar sections or panels hingedly coupled together so they can be folded together in a stacked arrangement to allow access to the cargo box. The stacked panels typically still leave a portion of the cargo box covered.
In some cases the stacked panels can be rotated into a position above a forward section of the tonneau cover so that the stacked sections extend upwardly above the truck box and rest against or generally adjacent the rear window of the passenger compartment of the pickup. Thus, the forward section can operate to support all the remaining panels of the stack.
In a conventional tonneau cover, the sections are formed of a polymeric foam panel surrounded by a metal frame. Hinge members attached to the frame elements at the front and rear edges couple the section to an adjacent section. Unlike the remaining sections, the forward section is secured to the cargo bed and does not fold. The forward section is similarly formed of a polymeric foam panel to match the remaining sections and provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. When the stack is rotated over the forward section, the weight is directed through the hinge member and the frame element at the rear of the forward section. Distributing the weight in this manner minimizes damage to the polymeric foam material. Moreover, the frame elements must be sealed. Breakdown of the seal increases the opportunity for water leakage, including along the rear frame element, which is subject to the forces encountered when the stack is rotated upward and the truck travels over uneven, i.e., bumpy, roads.